real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolutionary United Front
The Revolutionary United Front (RUF) was a rebel army that fought a failed eleven-year civil war in Sierra Leone, starting in 1991 and ending in 2002. It later developed into a political party, which still exists today. The three most senior surviving leaders, Issa Sesay, Morris Kallon and Augustine Gbao, were convicted in February 2009 of war crimes and crimes against humanity. The Revolutionary United Front initially coalesced as a group of Sierra Leoneans which led National Patriotic Front of Liberia elements across the border in an attempt to replicate Charles Taylor's earlier success in toppling the Liberian government. Background The RUF was created by Foday Sankoh, of Temne background, and some allies, Abu Kanu, Rashid Mansaray, with substantial assistance from Charles Taylor of Liberia. At first, the RUF was popular with Sierra Leoneans, many of whom resented a Freetown elite seen as corrupt and looked forward to promised free education and health care and equitable sharing of diamond revenues. However, the RUF developed a reputation internationally for its terrible cruelty towards the civilian population during its decade-long struggle, especially its practice of hacking off limbs to intimidate and spread terror among the population, and its widespread use of child soldiers. When it was first formed, the RUF put forward the slogan, "No More Slaves, No More Masters. Power and Wealth to the People." While its goal was clearly to change the government of Sierra Leone, the RUF gave little indication of what sort of government would replace it. The group did not advocate Marxism or any similar leftist ideology, nor did it advocate extreme nationalism or Fascism. It also did not claim to be a force fighting for a certain ethnic group or region. At one point, during ongoing peace negotiations in 1995, RUF published a pamphlet entitled "Footpaths to Democracy: Toward a New Sierra Leone", which contained some rhetorical references to social justice and pan-Africanism. Child soldiers were heavily recruited during the civil war; a total of 11,000 are thought to have participated in the conflict. Most were used for attacks on villages and on guard duty at diamond fields as well as guarding weapons stockpiles. The RUF made extensive use of child soldiers, using horrific methods to numb their new recruits to barbarity. Thousands of abducted boys and girls were forced to serve as soldiers or as prostitutes, and those chosen to be fighters were sometimes forced to murder their parents. Guerrillas frequently carved the initials "RUF" on their chests, and officers reportedly rubbed cocaine into open cuts on their troops to make them maniacal and fearless. For entertainment, some soldiers would bet on the sex of an unborn baby and then slice open a woman's womb to determine the winner. The RUF abducted children aged 7 to 12, but were known to take children as young as 5 years old. The children were notoriously known by captains and civilians for their unquestionable obedience and enormous cruelty. The RUF were defeated in 2002 following the conclusion of the civil war. Many of its members were indicted and convicted for numerous war crimes and crimes against humanity by the Special Court for Sierra Leone, a United Nations-backed tribunal. The organization has since been reorganized into a political party. Thus far, they have had little success in being involved in the affairs of the Sierra Leonean government, most likely due to their bloody past. Category:Organizations Category:Political Category:Military Category:War Criminal Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Misopedists Category:Mutilators Category:Mongers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarians Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cannibals Category:Jingoists Category:Anarchist Category:Rapists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Xenophobes Category:Mass Murderers Category:African Villains Category:Political Parties